Talk:England
It's mostly underwater? Really? o.O -- Mnenyver 15:20, 25 February 2008 (UTC) : Never seen it on the map? I did a verbal description as best I could in GGLab once, but considering the scale and the possible preexisting differences, it's very salty. ^_^ : Actually... shall I put that here? Until we get more detail, of course. : Corgi 04:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ahh, well it was probably just left off by the artist. (Fanwank: maybe Her Undying Majesty would object to it even being on the same map as Klaus's Europa, lest anyone get any funny ideas? "We are not Europa. We are England." :P) --mnenyver 04:53, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Ohhh, what th'hey, I'll dump it in here, and if you lot don't like it/think it's Much Too Much, I'll understand. :) ::: Corgi 10:05, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Map Segment I wasn't sure if this constituted Fair Use or not, so I leave it up to the rest of you to decide if it stays. : (peers at map segment) Oh, I see what you mean. Yes, that's not quite our England, is it? --mnenyver 12:26, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I've taken a physical photograph of the map poster, with the relevant area being 678x546 pixels, large enough to read the labels. This has the same copyright/intellectual property issues as anything else on this site, should it be posted? --Tarl 23:31, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :A photograph of a copyrighted item is subject to the same copyright restrictions as the item itself, as long as there is sufficient detail to reconstruct the original item. In general such photos shouldn't be used. There is a huge long discussion at Wikipedia about what constitutes fair use for a degraded-resolution photo; suggest you check that out. We are required to be at least that conservative as a result of using Wikia for hosting here. -- that old bearded guy 20:43, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Sociology Oi, Mnen! Whyfor take out the bit about the lack of clothing? I thought that was an interesting bit that will link to all the underwater stuff (see, I have my theories...). Corgi 01:13, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :It's more of a fan theory, though. :) She may have just been making conversation in the middle of the talk about clothing. --mnenyver 03:43, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :: Ehhh... all that underwater and off-and-on with breathing apparatus... it made sense to me. :) As you will, I was just curious. Corgi 04:02, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Iceland? I was more for describing the natural geography after the Sparky damage, but I can move London to the right section of the description; however, I'm just as inclined to take Iceland right out. Any comments? Corgi 03:29, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Sounds reasonable to me. I included Iceland mainly because it appears to have taken part in whatever clobbered the British Isles - far too definitive to be completely ignored. --Tarl 04:12, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Wilkinson Aside from the actor, "Wilkinson Sword" is a British brand of razor blades that was at one time the premium brand in the US. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wilkinson_Sword The company started out making actual swords, and continued to make swords until 2005. They also made other stuff including motorcycles. Bkharvey (talk) 02:26, January 22, 2018 (UTC) hUMOROUS sLANDER Wales is not submerged? What a pity. It would have been the first bath the Welsh ever had....Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:06, July 18, 2018 (UTC) White Towers Atlantis Reference. In the original tales of Atlantis, Plato said that Poseidon carved the mountain where his love dwelt into a palace and enclosed it with three circular moats of increasing width, varying from one to three stadia and separated by rings of land proportional in size. The Atlanteans then built bridges northward from the mountain, making a route to the rest of the island. They dug a great canal to the sea, and alongside the bridges carved tunnels into the rings of rock so that ships could pass into the city around the mountain; they carved docks from the rock walls of the moats. Every passage to the city was guarded by gates and towers, and a wall surrounded each ring of the city. The walls were constructed of red, white, and black rock, quarried from the moats, and were covered with brass, tin, and the precious metal orichalcum, respectively.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlantis#Critias The White Towers, gateways to Londinium, are ring shaped. A reference? --Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:05, October 8, 2018 (UTC)